


Kyalin and Korrasami Love Drabbles

by trustdrogon



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Korrasami - Freeform, Korrasami and Kyalin need more love, kyalin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-06 14:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15888237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trustdrogon/pseuds/trustdrogon
Summary: Love drabbles for my favorites ladies





	1. Kyalin: "Is that my shirt?"

Kya had a habit of borrowing peoples clothes without asking. Her brothers and friends didn’t care because Kya always washed it and gave it back to them when she was finished wearing it. No one told Lin this, so when her favorite green shirt went missing she went on around asking if someone had seen her shirt.

After having spent all morning looking for her missing shirt, Lin entered the kitchen so she could get a bottle of water, when she spotted Kya wearing her shirt. She bit her lip as she watched Kya trying to reach a box of noddles from a high shelf.

“Is that my shirt?” Lin asked and got Kya’s attention.

“Yeah I’m sorry, but Rohan ruined the shirt I was wearing earlier and I decided to slip this on. Do you want it back?” Kya replied.

Lin walked up to her and reached the box of noodles, “No, you should keep it”. Lin handed the box to Kya and placed her hand on her waist “It looks better on you anyways.”

Lin placed a kiss on Kya’s jaw before she walked out of the room without the bottle of water she was going to get.


	2. Korrasami: "Stop being so cute"

It was Sunday morning and all Korra wanted to do was cuddle with her girlfriend of seven months, Asami. They helped heal each other’s emotional wounds and now they can’t picture their lives without on another.

Korra was the first to wake up so she stared at her beautiful sleeping girlfriend and kept thinking how lucky she was to have her in her life. Not being control herself any longer Korra leaned in and kissed Asami on the lips.

“I’m trying to sleep” Asami pouted and caused Korra to pulled her against her chest.

“Well stop being so cute.” Korra commented while she rubbed Asami’s naked back. “Never mind it’s impossible for you not to be cute.”

Korra kept kissing Asami until she was fully awake and she had a lazy smile on her face. “Alright I’m up but I don’t feel like doing anything. I’m starving.” Asami complained.

“Go shower and I’ll make us breakfast in the meantime” Korra kissed her on the lips before she got up and went to the kitchen to make her and Asami breakfast while Asami showered.

A half hour later Asami strolled into the kitchen wearing one of Korra’s oversized shirts and underwear. “I could smell the pancakes all the way from our room.” Asami commented and got her girlfriend's attention. Korra did a double take when she noticed Asami because she couldn’t believe how gorgeous she looked. Yes, she always thought she looked gorgeous but there was something about her with wet hair that drove her crazy.

“There’s my gorgeous doll! I hope you are hungry for pancakes because I made a lot.” Korra openly checked Asami out and caused her to giggle from embarrassment.

“Stop looking at me like that you’re making me blush” Asami felt herself blush as she stole a pancake from the large stack. “And yes, I love pancakes.”

After breakfast Asami helped Korra with the dishes and by the last dish they washed they came up with the plan to have a movie marathon. “Do you think we can watch Disney movies all day?”

“We can watch whatever you want Sami.” Korra places a kiss on Asami’s lips before they headed to their living room so they could have a movie marathon for the rest of the day.


	3. Jinora: Kyalin

Jinora has always considered herself to be their biggest fan. She found pure adoration when it came to Lin and Kya. They seemed to enjoy one another’s company and she could see between their stares: they wanted each other bad.

She had been alone with them many times, and most of those times, they hardly notice her. Not to be mean, but they were just lost in one another.

Which was how she ended up sitting on a bean bag chair while Lin and Kya hogged the couch. A movie was playing, but neither one of them had been paying attention and Jinora was busy pretending to read her book—when she really was listening to their dinner plans. Lin wanted pizza. Kya wanted Thai food. And of course Thai food won—as long as they ventured across the city to Lin’s favorite ice cream place afterwards.

The way Kya smiled at her and said “ It’s a date, Chief, ” was enough to cause Jinora to snicker behind her book. But they did not notice her, because Lin was suddenly leaning in way too close to Kya. Their faces were inches apart and Jinora thought it was the moment she would witness them kiss and she could finally shout “Ah ha!”. Except there was no kiss.

Instead, Kya crunched her face, told her she was starting to get wrinkles and they laughed, leaning back away from each other.

“Well, we’re going to go get ready and head out,” Kya announced, standing up.

“Hmm,” Jinora acknowledged her words but kept her eyes on her book, and then she looked up to watch them leave.

“Come on Chief”, Kya held out her hand to usher Lin up. “I need a shower and so do you. I don’t want a stinky date.”

“I don’t stink,” Lin groaned as she stood up. “But I will gladly shower for you, Doctor Kya.”

And with that, they disappeared to their suites. Jinora just shook her head as their laughter faded away.


End file.
